


marido

by imhavingyourbaby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jake learns spanish, Married Couple, Soft Jake, annoying camila and victor, ends in sex but i can’t write it so only indicated smut i guess, mostly fluffy, protectice amy, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhavingyourbaby/pseuds/imhavingyourbaby
Summary: “they talk about me right in front of my face in spanish because they don't think i'm smart enough to learn another language, but i’ve been taking classes, and now i can understand all the hurtful things they've been saying.”or how jake comes to the decision to learn spanish.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	marido

It isn’t that usual for Camila and Victor Santiago to visit their children in Brooklyn but after they couldn’t attend their only daughter’s wedding, they were convinced that they had to make it up to her by flying over and staying with the newlyweds for a few days. Amy had assured them that it _really_ wasn’t necessary but they didn’t listen, just like all Santiagos because stubbornness runs in the family, and soon enough they stood in her living room with two huge suitcases that looked like they wanted to move into the apartment.

Amy loves her parents, she really does. Her father and her share a love for crossword puzzles and binders and he has always been her role model. He seemed like a superhero to her when she was little and he would tell her stories of how he saved people’s lives and it inspired her to do the same and was therefore a huge part of the reason why she wanted to become a cop. Well, and also because she felt the need to do whatever she could to impress her parents and get their approval but that was only secondary when she chose her profession. Her mother and her had always felt connected as the only two females in the Santiago household and she taught her everything she knows about life, from how to stand up to her brothers to how to deal with the constant need for control both of them feel and live out by obsessively cleaning and organizing.

But although she loves and appreciates all of those things about her parents, she still didn’t want them to come visit. That was because of the one thing they both share but Amy luckily didn’t inherit: judgement. She excuses it by claiming they are traditional and grew up in a different country during a different era but she still knows it’s true.

The first morning of their visit begins smoothly. Amy enters the kitchen at the exact same time the two occupants of the guest bedroom do and they have a relaxed conversation about the flight and the cab ride they had to endure the previous night, since they didn’t have that conversation before because her parents arrived in the middle of the night and everyone was too tired to give a damn about transportation. Camila makes all three of them a cup of coffee - Amy bites her tongue and chooses not to comment on the fact that she brought her own coffee from home - and grilled cheese sandwiches she always used to make for her when Amy still lived at home. In the meantime Victor and his daughter fill out the new crossword puzzle in the New York Times and make it a competition about who can solve it faster. Amy wins but Victor claims it doesn’t count because he didn’t have his glasses on so he couldn’t read as quickly.

Amy almost questions her initial fear about parents visiting because things were great so far until Jake walks into the room. “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Santiago,” he politely greets them. He rubs his eyes, that mirror the sleepiness left inside of him in them, before making his way to his wife, who is seated on one of the chairs at the dining table. A quick kiss on the top of her head seems appropriate to him as he wishes a good morning to her as well before making his way to the kitchen.

Amy returns the greeting with a smile and her dad mumbles something that goes into the direction of a greeting but her mom furrows her brows after she sets the food on the dining table and takes a seat.

“¿Acaba de despertarse?” (“Did he just wake up?”) she asks Amy and it doesn’t even seem like she tries to hide the judgement from her voice. She musters Jake, and the mint colored t-shirt and grey sweatpants he wears to bed and his messy hair are a clear indicator that she’s right.

Sighing, Amy responds. “Si, no tenemos que salir atrabajar hasta dentro de mediahora.” (“Yes, we don’t have to leave for work for another half hour.”) Just because Amy and her parents enjoy getting up two hours before they have to leave doesn’t mean everyone else has to do the same.

“¿Quién se levanta 30 minutosantes de tener que irse?” (“Who gets up 30 minutes before they have to leave?”) Victor sides with his wife. Amy wants to argue that Jake in fact wakes up 45 minutes before he has to leave and just spent the last 15 minutes taking a shower, but she decides it wouldn’t help her case and frankly she doesn’t need to justify her husband’s morning routine to her parents.

Some mornings Jake wakes up at the same time as Amy. Sometimes it’s because Amy is feeling particularly clingy and showers him in kisses until his eyes flutter open and she convinces him to have a long breakfast with her (the convincing never takes long because even if he hates early mornings, he loves Amy more) and sometimes it’s because Jake can hear her in the shower even before his alarm rings and decides his morning can start a little earlier if it means doing what he loves (which, just to be clear, still happens to be Amy). Most mornings, however, Amy has a one hour head start on the day that she spends showering without any distractions, doing her hair and makeup and getting dressed in her newly acquired sergeants uniform and then spending the second hour eating breakfast, solving crossword puzzles and reading the newspaper, while Jake showers, spends way too long at breakfast because they get lost in a conversation and ends up having to hurry the rest of his routine so that they can still make it to work early, which is the Santiago definition of on time. This is how it has been ever since they moved in together and they definitely won’t change it to impress Amy’s parents.

The protagonist of the families conversation remains seemingly unbothered by the comments thrown around him while he makes himself a cup of coffee that isn’t the weird, expensive kind he can only assume Amy’s parents brought along, and fills a bowl with his favorite cereals, which happen to be Fruit Loops. He suspects that the people around him are talking about him based on Amy’s discomfort and the tone of their voices but most importantly the fact that they’re speaking Spanish even though he knows they usually mostly speak English, but he doesn’t want to be paranoid so he just continues preparing his food. It has happened before but there were always other people around so Amy could kind of convince him that it wasn’t about him, however that would be almost impossible today.

Once again Victor finds something to complain about. “Es un adulto, ¿por qué estácomiendo cereales infantilesllenos de azúcar para eldesayuno?” (“He’s an adult, why is he eating sugar filled children’s cereal for breakfast?”) He shares a look with his wife, who shakes her head in a ‘that’s what I’m wondering’ type of way.

“Deja de hablar de mi marido en español delante de él,” (”Stop talking about my husband in Spanish in front of him.”) Amy snaps at them quietly. There’s no point in arguing with them about how there’s nothing wrong with all of the things they’re criticizing him for and that they are just more reasons for her to love him, she knows that very well after trying to do just that for the first few times they did something like this and also from spending the first 18 years of her life under a roof with them. But she also cares about him way too much to let them say this stuff about him in front of him, he is a detective after all and they’re not even trying to be subtle. She cares so much that she can’t even focus on how new and exciting it still feels to call him her husband, especially in Spanish. She had done it on their honeymoon repeatedly while he placed kisses all over her neck for each time she said it because he loves the way it sounds and how he is in fact her marido, but she had never said it in front of other people and now that she finally did she couldn’t even enjoy it. Before they can reply she follows her own demand. “So, what do you two have planned for today?”

“We’re visiting Alex and Luis,” Camila replies, thankfully in the same language. Luis and Alex are the only two of Amy’s many brothers that happen to live in Brooklyn and are twins. David lives half an hour away in New York City but of course his house isn’t just a quick visit while they’re in town for the other siblings, but instead the place they will go to after the three days they spend with Amy. Of course he’s more than happy to share his place with them and they’re more than happy to spend time with him and his perfect wife that doesn’t eat Fruit Loops for breakfast.

Amy tried to convince her brothers to give shelter to their parents so she wouldn’t have to do it but Alex has a big enough family already with a wife and three kids and any more people would just be even more chaos, while Luis lives in a one bedroom apartment. So she had to take one for the team and welcome them into her house, despite the fact that she assumed they would get on her nerves. It wouldn’t be bad at all to spend an afternoon or two with them but as soon as they were in her apartment they were on their worst behavior because they really get to focus their judgement on every flaw they can find in her life. It used to just be the usual backhanded compliment about her apartment or the constant comparison to David but ever since they got to know Jake they had been torturing her even more, especially because she cares about him way more than her apartment or stupid David.

“Well, that sounds great,” Amy says. “We would have loved to come with you but we really have to work today.”

Jake nods supportively while he enters the dining area and places his cup and bowl on the dining table and sits down on the chair next to Amy’s. “Ames is finishing up a huge murder case she worked all on her own today,” he explains proudly. She bites the inside of her cheeks to hide her smile and instead takes his hand into hers under the table and runs her fingers over the wedding band on his - an action both of them have gotten pretty familiar with in the past few weeks that they spent as a married couple - to show her appreciation for how proud he always is of her and how much he loves bragging about how awesome she is. It’s only natural to him because he’s convinced she’s objectively speaking the coolest wife on the planet, but he still squeezes her hand to stress his point.

Instead of replying or even pretending she was actually listening to what he said, Camila musters his face and then turns to her daughter. “Su nariz es aún más. . . más interesante de lo que recordaba.” (“His nose is even more…. interesting than I remembered.”)

Amy lets Jake’s hand fall out of hers and presses her lips together to calm herself down and refrain from passive aggressively telling her that she had told them not to do this anymore mere second ago. Jake repeats the Spanish words in his mind multiple times so he can ask Rosa what they mean later because this time it’s even more obvious that they’re talking about him and it seems to be bad based on how she reacted. Choosing to give her mother a taste of her own medicine, Amy ignores her words, just like she did with Jake’s.

And she does so until the end of the morning, even when her dad mumbles “Idiota” at him, causing Jake to tell them he’ll wait in the car because he really tries his hardest to not make the situation any worse and for some reason his existence is already doing that more than enough. To be fair, it was the only other time her parents did something like that since Jake talked to Victor about a case for the rest of breakfast, which seems to be the safe territory between them that they discovered when they first met. As soon as he closes the door Amy debates starting another argument with them about how rude they’re being but she decides against it and instead just hands them a spare key and once again gives them the rundown on how to get to her brother’s apartment using the subway since they insisted on doing that, even though they are of course more than prepared already. She says her goodbyes to them at the front door before she walks over to Jake’s car and they stroll in the other direction.

The first time of the day that Jake and Amy are alone and the sound of Amy closing the car door behind her feels like a weight is being lifted off her shoulders. “I really should have taken Spanish in high school, huh?” Jake teases her as soon as he starts the car.

Amy leans back into the passenger seat and sighs. “I’m so sorry, babe. I had hoped that they’d be less work but they’re worse than ever. Do you want me to try to talk to them?”

“Don’t,” he tells her immediately. “And don’t apologize. They’re your parents, they have a right to be judgy towards the guy that married their daughter.”

She puts her hand on top of his on the gear shift and shakes her head because even though it’s a wonderful trait, he’s being too understanding. “They're being rude. Besides, there's nothing to judge. I love you so much, Fruit loops and all."

Jake gasps. "They insulted my Fruit Loops? I take back what I said." Amy rolls her eyes but grins and Jake can't help but take his eyes off the road for a moment to admire that grin before he returns it. "I love you so much too," he tells her, genuine this time, and turns his hand underneath hers around so he can fully intertwine them.

* * *

The morning briefing is relatively uneventful but Jake’s thoughts about Amy’s parents don’t leave him alone. It stings a little to know that they aren’t fans of him, even if he doesn’t understand why - language wise that is, his common sense has a lot of theories to explain them not liking him. He used to be quite insecure about himself and Amy had thankfully helped him with that step by step during their relationship, as well as his friends and colleagues that he considers family, but he still doesn't think he fully deserves her and probably never will believe it because in his mind no one would ever be good enough for her. Although he's aware of that, it sucks that other people agree with his fear and it makes him wonder whether her parents would do the same if she was married to Teddy or any other guy for that matter. But all of his insecurities are only secondary to him. What he cares about way more is how Amy must be feeling because he knows that things between her and her parents were completely fine before he entered the kitchen. He had listened to their conversation a bit before he entered and he hates that the mood between them sunk with every passing second he spent in the room.

“Hey Rosa,” he says to her when they’re sitting at her desk and going through phone records for the new case they were assigned. “Do you happen to know what ‘nariz es aún más interesante’ means?” He had continued to repeat the words in his mind during the car ride and the morning briefing because his curiosity about what exactly they don’t like about him is at an all time high.

His pronunciation is horrible but Rosa still understands and snorts. “What did you say to Amy that made her call your nose _interesting_?”

He sighs at the revelation. They both know what interesting is code for. “It’s not Amy, her parents are over to visit and they hate me for some reason.”

“You don’t have the best relationship with parents, do you?” she points out, not the slightest bit less amused. He knows she’s referencing how his interactions with her parents went and he knows she’s right but he still feels the need to defend himself.

“It’s not my fault, alright? I’m always polite to them and when I first met her dad I made a whole binder about how I can impress him! But they still won’t stop talking about me in Spanish.” He sounds like a stubborn child but it’s only because he really is bothered by it, even if he didn’t want to admit it to Amy since she’s already annoyed enough.

“That’s on you for never learning Spanish.” She says it nonchalantly and unbothered, just like always and still doesn’t look up from the files she’s going through. Jake almost wants to make a joke about how she’s blaming the victim but then he pauses to think for a moment - a skill he has not always had. When Rosa notices that he’s actually taken aback by her suggestion she finally looks up in confusion. "Wait, have you never thought about that? Dude, Adrian started learning Spanish before he first met my parents and we’ve been dating for less than two years at that point."

Rosa was right, he had never thought about learning Spanish. It's ridiculous if you think about it, they had been dating for a good amount of time and now they're married plus he had dated Sophia before that and has always been close to Rosa and yet he barely knows a single word in Spanish and hasn’t thought about changing that. He does know a few swear words that Rosa and sometimes even Amy use when they're mad and he knows terms of endearment that Amy occasionally calls him but now he's ashamed to admit that he doesn't know anything else. It just never came up in a conversation between Amy and him and she didn't use the language a lot, only a mixture of it and English when she was talking to her parents on the phone or, like this morning, in person. To think that Pimento had the idea before him offended him a little.

"Maybe you're right," he tells her in thought. "I would finally be able to understand what you mumble whenever I piss you off."

"I couldn't care less if you understand my insults or not," she informs him in her typical monotone voice, already focused on her work again but a few moments later she mumbles “Pero es más divertido cuando no lo haces, pendejo.” ( _"But it's more fun when you don't, idiot."_ )

* * *

"Yes, Mom, I'll remember to put my phone in a different room because of the radiation," Amy calls across their apartment while slowly closing the door until it's finally shut. She turns around to her husband, who is already laying in bed, and rolls her eyes, making him chuckle.

They both hadn't found another moment alone since that morning because they were busy working all day and then shared another fun dinner with her parents. It really wasn't as bad as breakfast since they were too busy talking about Amy's brothers and the day they've had to focus on Jake, but it still meant that Amy and him didn't have their usual dinner in which they updated each other about their day while the TV played in the background. So when Amy crawls into the bed next to him he immediately puts his phone away so they can have the alone time they craved all day.

Amy lays on her side, facing Jake, who copies her action so they can both look at each other. "Hi," she breathes out.

He grins. "Hi back."

Her hand instantly finds its way into Jake's hair and she starts softly playing with it and scratching the top of his head, causing him to momentarily close his eyes and hum at how relaxing it feels. She still feels guilty for the morning and what was going to be the next two days of their lives, especially because they took tomorrow off so they could all have lunch together with her brother's and their families so they would have to endure even more snide remarks.

"Hey, I was thinking," he begins, finally able to share what has been going on inside his head all day and Amy makes a noise that tells him to continue. "How do you feel about me learning Spanish?"

After his conversation with Rosa he didn’t stop waging the Pros and Cons of learning his wife’s mother tongue and he quickly realized that there are no Con. Of course learning a language could be hard and time consuming, but he’s always up for a challenge, even if it contains one of his least favorite things: studying. Besides, it would make Amy happy and at the end of the day that’s what he swore he would do for the rest of his life when he married her.

The massaging of the top of his head stops as she furrows her brows. "Babe, that's sweet but you don't have to do that just because you want to understand what they're saying."

"That's not why I wanna learn it." He gently grabs her hand from the back of his head and pulls it close to his chest before taking it into his, intertwining them. "I care about you and I wanna learn more about your culture.”

Even if Amy has never talked to him about it a lot, he still knows that her Cuban blood is important to her. It’s clear that she is proud to be Latina but the closer Jake and her got, the more he realized just how much she loves her culture. It becomes the most obvious when he sees her with her family, for example when they spent last Christmas in the original Santiago house that was filled with siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents, nephews, nieces and spouses. She loved all of the traditions and food that were typical for Cuba and watching her face light up as she explained them to him made him want to never have her shut up about it again. He wanted to learn more about it and the language is a big part of that

“And yes, I do want to be able to understand your family but only because your Abuela is so adorable and thinks I'm a very handsome young man so I want to talk to her next time we visit."

  
Of course being able to understand what everyone else in her family thought of him was a big reason too because her parents aren’t the only ones that use the language in front of him while talking about him, they are just the only ones that use it to bad mouth him. Tony, Amy’s favorite brother, always says things to her that involve his name and make her blush and shove him gently. They never tell him exactly what is being said but Tony will put a hand on his shoulder and tell him that his then-girlfriend-now-wife is very smitten on him, which only makes her shove him again, that time harder. However, not everyone in her family speaks English as well, like her grandmother, that Amy is very close to, despite the fact that she only sees her every once in a while, and it makes Jake sad that he has never been able to talk to her without Amy translating back and forth.

He kisses the back of her hand and then the wedding ring on her finger. "And we're married now, when we decide to have a baby I want to help raise them bilingually, if that's what you want."

They hadn’t talked about how they want to raise their child yet because it was still something for the future and they weren’t exactly ready to start trying yet but just the thought of them raising a baby together, no matter how, is enough to warm Amy’s heart. The smile on her face is not physically the widest, but the emotion in her gentle tone says it all. She squeezes his hand. "That sounds perfect."

Jake smiles back at her, his special smile that is only ever dedicated to her and was part of his decision to marry her as well as his reaction when he saw her walking towards him in her wedding dress, and leans towards her to press a kiss against her lips. It's soft yet passionate and long and when they pull apart they rest their foreheads against each other. "I guess I could start with an app and then eventually sign up for classes," he suggests quietly. "And you can of course help me and be my own personal Spanish teacher."

She kisses him again, this time harder and longer. Her hand quickly finds itself in his hair again, just where it reaches his neck and when they pull apart for air she is met by his confused eyes that have dangerously dilated pupils in them. "You voluntarily taking classes and allowing me to tutor you is the hottest thing you've ever done," she explains in a low tone.

He laughs in an exhale and kisses her one more time but quickly pulls away to whisper “I love you” against her lips because he really does love her nerdiness and everything else about her.

Before he can kiss her again she sits up and straddles him by swinging one knee over him, onto the other side of his body, and taking a seat on his lower body. He looks up at her in utter admiration, the exact same way in which she looks down at him. Putting her hands on either side of his head, her fingers in his hair - God, she loves his hair so much - she has his full attention. “Actually, the hottest thing you’ve ever done is being the most caring,” she places a kiss on his throat. “loving,” another one, this time more to the left. “supportive,” she sucks on one of the spots for a moment and she hears and feels how his breath hitches “most patient,” his hands find their way to her waist “and the most reliable husband ever.” She sits up on him again and locks eyes with him because she really wants him to understand it. “And I love and appreciate you so much for it.”

Seeing his infamous smile again is enough to make Amy lower her head again so she can reach his lips. He immediately grants her entrance, parting his lips as soon as they collide and the taste of the other person washes over them. Even though the previous kisses were already breathtaking, this time there’s nothing gentle about it. It’s hungry and intense and it takes everything in Jake’s power to pull away. 

“Ames,” he hoarsely brings out. “Your parents.”

“We’ll be quiet,” she replies quickly and wants to attach their lips again but she can tell he’s still hesitant.

“Come on, marido,” she huskily mumbles against his lips and this is exactly what gets him because before she knows his lips are back on hers, his tongue is once again in her mouth and his hands are all over her body.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i got the spanish and amy’s connection to it right, my friend helped me translate and i grew up bilingually myself so i got inspired by that!!
> 
> also i ignored the existence of casecation for the fluff, i hope you can forgive me


End file.
